Un soir de retrouvaille
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un OS simple, certes mais c'est la Saint Valentin alors...


Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire je l'ai écrite il y a un certain temps mais je n'ai jamais osé la poster car à vrai direje la trouvais trop proche de notre monde et donc bien sur très éloignée de celui de Harry Potter. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas...donc j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier même si (et je l'admets) elle est très banale.

Un soir de retrouvaille

Ce soir là, était un soir ordinaire, le ciel était remplie d'étoiles, normal pour une nuit d'été, il faisait bon, un jeune homme roux se baladait dans les rues de Londres. En effet Ronald Weasley avait une habitude… sortir le soir, et cela depuis cinq ans, il aimait se balader seul, réfléchir sur sa vie, et surtout penser à elle, elle lui manquait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans. C'était trop dure pour lui de penser à une autre fille, ils s'étaient quitté sur de mauvais termes, et il s'en voulait énormément, mais c'était trop tard, cinq ans s'était écoulé après cette fameuse dispute. C'était celle de trop, celle qui avait fait déborder le vase, et pourtant cette dispute n'avait vraiment aucune importance, elle n'était pas plus importante que les autres, et pourtant… ce jour là, tout avait changé, à cause d'une stupide lettre.

Un quiproquo, Hermione avait lu la lettre sans chercher à comprendre, la fille donnait rendez-vous à Ron, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait lu, et donc bien sur elle s'était énervée contre lui , alors que cette fille n'était rien d'autre qu'une journaliste qui souhaitait avoir une interview avec lui, à cause de son succès au quidditch. Bien sur à ce moment là, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais Hermione s'était sentie trahis… Personne n'a jamais vraiment connu la fin de leur dispute à part qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais se parler de leur vie, et au grand désespoir de tous, ils avaient tenu paroles… et cela durait maintenant depuis cinq ans.

Tout le monde avait pourtant essayé de les réconcilier mais personne n'avait réussi, même pas Harry, c'était pour dire l'importance de leurs paroles, mais ils avaient tous pris l'habitudes, leurs amis, les voyaient séparément. De plus, maintenant c'était trop tard, chacun avait fait sa vie, à quoi bon revenir dans le passé. En effet Hermione était devenue, enseignante à Poudlard, et bientôt elle allait se marier, quand à Ron, il était devenue la grande star de son équipe. Cependant l'état de celui-ci comme Harry l'avait fait remarqué à Mme Weasley, s'empirait de jour en jour, il paraissait lunatique, il sortait beaucoup le soir, bref tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais Ron s'en moquait, il avait quand même l'âge de savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors comme d'habitude il sortait le soir, il marchait à travers Londres, il n'allait pas dans les bars comme tout le monde soupçonnait. Non bien au contraireil se baladait, il rentrait chez lui, il allait se coucher toujours avec des yeux rouges, c'était tout,et cela ne s'était pas arrangé depuis l'annonce du mariage de l'amour de sa vie… Hermione.

Il avait voulu lui aussi se marier mais il avait finalement renoncé, il aurait fait d'après lui la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, mais pour d'autre, la plus grosse bêtise qu'il avait fait, était de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.

Bref ce soir là, il avait décidé de se diriger, vers le centre de Londres, il aimait ce centre, avec ses boutiques et cette animation provoqué par des jeunes, des couples… Sa le rendait heureux de voir autant de bonheur autour de lui, ici les gens s'aimaient et cela se voyait, il allait souvent cherché une glace au chocolat, et puis il se posait sur un banc…et il rêvait, d'elle toujours, il s'imaginait que c'était lui qui se mariait avec elle, ou encore qu'elle allait le rejoindre sur le banc et lui parler. Après, il regardait les boutiques qui restaient ouvertes jusqu'à tard le soir, il s'arrêtait souvent devant un fleuriste, qui celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui demandait :

-Et cette fois-ci vous allez m'acheter un bouquet Monsieur Weasley ?

Et machinalement, Ron répondait :

-Pas pour cette fois David !

Le fleuriste qui maintenant le connaissait très bien, à cause de cette fameuse habitude, lui répondit :

-Alors quand !

Ron parut surpris par cette question… c'était pas dans le scénario… d'habitude il lui disait au revoir et puis il rentrait chez lui, cependant il lui répondit :

-Je suis vraiment désolé David, tes fleurs sont très belles, mais je n'ai personne à qui les offrires ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je crois que je vais rentrer, demain je dois aller voir ma famille, alors il me faut beaucoup d'énergie !

-Très bien, c'est dommage je t'aurais bien proposé un verre, mais bon, je comprends, tan pis sa sera pour une autre fois !

Ron lui sourit, et lui dit :

-Promis la prochaine fois je t'en achètes un !

David savait très bien que c'était faux, mais il espérait quand même…

-Bonne nuit Ron !

-Bonne nuit David !

Puis Ron continua son chemin, il croisait encore des couples, mais maintenant cela commençait à l'énerver. Il se dirigea donc vers chez lui, un petit appartement, dans une rue plutôt calme, qui se trouvait à vingt minutes à pied du centre.

Arriver, dans sa rue, toujours dans ses pensées, il faillit tomber et par la même occasion renverser une jeune femme. Il devait s'excuser envers elle mais au moment ou il croisa le regard de la jeune femme il ne put prononcer de mot… Elle était là devant lui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé à ses yeux, elle restait pour lui toujours aussi belle, mais il arrêta tout de suite de la regarder, il avait tellement envie de lui parler et de lui poser des questions, et en premier celle-là :

-Salut, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle le regardait d'un air étrange, elle paraissait intimidé, et en même temps effrayé, mais il fallait qu'elle réponde :

-Hum…Salut ! euh… je…

Mais Ron ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre, il voyait bien qu'elle était gênée :

-Tu passes souvent par ici ?

Hermione comprit très vite qu'elle devait s'expliquer tout de suite, il l'avait démasqué :

-Oui, sa m'arrive de temps en temps.

Elle reprenait maintenant de l'assurance, quand à Ron il semblait perdu :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?… Tu ne le sais peut- être pas mais tu me manques, et dès que je peux, si tu veux vraiment la savoir, je passes devant chez toi…

Il parut surpris, il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde se trouvait devant lui, que demander de plus, pourtant il savait que cette discussion était difficile mais si il voulait s'excuser c'était le moment :

-Ecoute Hermione, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais plutôt à moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, c'est certainement trop tard, mais…

Il ne savait pas si il devait lui dire, mais en même temps c'était sa dernière chance, de plus Hermione le poussa à continuer :

-Oui ?

Ron souffla un grand coup et lui dit :

-Hermione… je… je…t'aime …

Elle resta un moment pétrifiée par cette révélation, puis réalisa, que ce qu'elle était venu faire ici, était de l'entendre dire sa, car au final elle ne voulait pas vraiment épousé Alexander, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait mais Ron alors sans aucune crainte elle l'embrassa… Il lui rendit son baiser. Cette nuit-là ils parlèrent pendant des heures, de leurs avenir, du passé, se dévoilèrent leurs sentiments.

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla, s'habilla et partit acheter au grand étonnement du fleuriste un bouquet de fleur…

-Je la connais ?

-Vous la verrez bientôt, je vous le promet !

Et Ron repartit avec son bouquet de fleur, de belles roses rouges. Arriver chez lui, Hermione dormait encore, mais quand elle se réveilla il lui donna, le bouquet. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de lire la petite carte… Ron n'avait pas demandé de mettre un petit mot, il comprit alors que le fleuriste avait rajouté sa touche personnelle… il avait écrit : Promettez-moi de m'inviter à votre mariage !


End file.
